


Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Beach Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun and Lillie have some fun at the beach





	Sunset

Sun and Lillie collapsed on the sands of Kala'e Bay. The sun dipped below the horizon, sending orange streaks of light out over the calm waters. Most of the tourists would go to the Melemele Sea or the Hau'oli Beachfront, and they'd be there well past midnight. Kala'e Bay never had anyone in it, making it one of Sun and Lillie's favorite swimming spots, away from all the crowds and noise.

"I always love watching the Alolan sunset. It's so beautiful," Lillie mused.

"You know what else is beautiful?" Sun asked, facing his girlfriend with a warm smile. Lillie felt a blush creep across her face. "Me," he finished. Lillie let out a laugh at his joke. His sense of humor was one of her favorite parts about him. She loved his generosity and kindness. He almost single handedly reunited her broken family and asked for nothing in return. She loved his compassion for is Pokemon and his friends. She loved _him._

And she loved how he was super hot.

The golden twilight only added to that, accentuating his tan skin, scruffy brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Lillie often found herself getting lost in them without even realizing it. "I can't agrue with that," she said, leaning in for a kiss. They connected and held it for a few seconds, feeling each others soft lips, before releasing. 

Sun stood up. "We should head back. We've been swimming down here for a while, and it's gonna get dark soon."

"We don't have to," Lillie said, standing up too. "We could stay here a bit longer. Have a bit more fun." She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and shifted her weight to one leg. Her head moved to the sand, but kept her emerald eyes locked on to Sun's. He smirked and wrapped his hands around her waist, his thumbs slipping down her bikini bottom. Sun leaned in for a another kiss, which Lillie happily accepted. It was longer and messier this time, but with just as much passion as the last one. Lillie prodded her tongue against Sun's lips, and was immediately met with his darting into her mouth. The feeling of it against her tongue sent tingles of pleasure down her body. Lillie let out a moan, muffled by Sun's mouth. She slid of of her hands down onto Sun's back and the other up into his messy hair. She grabbed a fistful of it and forced his towards her, deepening the kiss. Sun did the same, pulling her hips to his and bringing Lillie's body flush with his bare torso. She pushed her tongue deep into Sun's mouth, licking away at its warmth and wetness. Their tongues swirled around each other, and she heard his breathing get hitched.

He released from their kiss with a gasp, a string of spit still connecting their tongues. They panted heavily inches away from each other for a few seconds, still wrapped tightly around each other, and gazed into the other's wide eyes. Sun's breathing slowed and his lids dropped, giving Lillie a sultry smirk. He rested his forehead against hers and Lillie followed, biting her bottom lip. "And pray tell, fair maiden," he began. Suddenly he bucked his hips against hers, and Lillie felt for the first time the bulge that was prodding against her. Her eyes shut and an elated gasp escaped her. Her eyes returned to Sun, a blush spreading across her face. "Just what exactly did you have in mind?"

Lillie let out a dopey laugh and lowered to her knees. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sun's plain black bathing suit and pulled down. His thick cock fell out and draped itself across her face. The warmth of her boyfriend's cock on her cheek made her tremble with delight, and she could feel her juices starting to leak out of her. The blonde planted a kiss on the head of his dick and stroked it a few times, enamoured by its twitching. She spread her lips and pushed her mouth down over it, taking in as much as she could.

Sun dropped the snarky demeanor instantly and moaned as she moved him further into her mouth. His legs buckled from the pleasure and he put a supportive hand on her head. Another thing Lillie loved about Sun were his moans. They were heaven to her. She ran her tongue around his length, feeling every bump. His dick was fully inside her as it reached the back of her throat. Lillie loved the feeling of having her throat completely filled with his cock. The feeling of barely being able to breathe. Her juices were starting to pool in her bikini. She bobbed her head out and right back in again, ramming her tight, saliva-coated throat right against Sun's swollen head. He gasped and put his other hand on Lillie's head. It felt like electricity shot through his whole being. This was his favorite trick of Lillie's. He also guessed it was probably how she lost her gag reflex. Sun could barely stand and tightened his grip on her hair as she continued her assault.

"I'm gonna cu-uuumm!" he mewled, feeling his orgasm was seconds away. Lillie quickly released him from from mouth with a pop and stood up, leaving Sun disappointed. "Dude. What was that?"

"I'm saving it for later," she answered with a wink. "So no touching it right now!" Sun nodded, still shaking from the amazing blowjob he'd gotten. "Come on. Let's get out of the sand." Lillie grabbed her towel and led them over to a grassy patch. Sun followed behind, ogling at her slim figure.

She tossed the towel over a flat rock. She spun around to face Sun and was immediately pulled into a kiss. Sun forced his tongue into her again, her mouth tasting salty after the blowjob. Lillie moaned into his mouth again. Her pussy trembled and her bikini couldn't hold her juices anymore. They streaked down the inside of her thighs, leaving a dark stain on the fabric. 

"Someone's excited," Sun said, dropping to his knees. Lillie widened her stance to make room for him. Sun dragged tongue along her thigh, lapping up her sweet nectar. Lillie groaned at the sensation, her pussy aching and spilling out more. Sun slowed his licking when he neared her core, only adding to the agonizing pleasure. Just as he was about to lick her folds, he switched to her other thigh and started again. 

Lillie's legs felt like jelly from his actions. She slid her hand under her top and desperately played with her tits, trying to quell the immense pleasure Sun was denying her. He took notice of this and left her thighs, pulling her into a kiss. He undid the strap on her bikini and tossed it aside. Sun ran his hands over her small breasts and squeezed them, earning cute gasps from Lillie. He rolled his thumb back and forth on her nipple, causing her to clutch his hand. Her face was bright red and her eyes were shut tight. She was so wet and desperately trying to savor the tiny amount of pleasure he was teasing her with.

Sun pushed her over on the rock and leaned over the blonde's body. He pecked Lillie on the lips and moved down her. Sun took one of her tits in his mouth and pressed his tongue to her nipple. Lillie let out a long moan as he sucked, his other hand sliding up her body to play with her free breast. He put his whole palm around it and squeezed her silky soft flesh, earning more moans. Catching her nipple between the base of his index and middle fingers, he pinched it softly. Lillie let out a gasp and arched her back. "P-please..." she begged.

Sun released his mouth from her breast and locked eyes with her. He drooled some more spit onto it and moved down, massaging it in with his free hand. He left a trail of wet kisses down her smooth abdomen. His hands slid down from her chest to her sides, feeling the curve of her body, sliding down further to her hips, where they caught her the fabric of her bottom. Sun's face was inches away from her quivering pussy, only covered by her bikini. "Ready?" he asked.

"YES!" she blurted. Sun smirked and focused on her bottom. Her fluids had soaked through her panties and made a stain on the towel. He could see the juices still streaking down her thighs. Undoing the last strap on her bikini, he tossed it over near her top. Lillie spread her legs as far as she could, giving him access to her soaking wet pussy. Sun loved the sight of it. Bright pink and tiny, gushing her juices out. Lillie's hand intertwined in his fluffy hair. Sun gingerly swiped the tip of his tongue across her folds. Lillie's whole body convulsed at the touch. Sun realized she would cum the second he touched her, and had an idea.

Rising up, he quickly slid his entire cock into her. Lillie let out a scream of ecstasy as her walls clamped down on him. Sun groaned. Her tight, hot insides were absolutely drenched. He pushed deeper into her, the head of his dick pressing against her cervix. He could feel his orgasm from before coming back. Lillie's body hadn't fully comprehended what just happened yet. Her anticipations were quickly overhelmed as the sudden onslaught pushed her to her limits. Sun rapidly pumped, knowing they would both cum in seconds. Lillie writhed under Sun's body as they fell into another heavy kiss. 

Her walls were clenched so tight around Sun. They massaged every inch of his cock, desperately milking him for his seed. It rammed up against her cervix, shooting the most wonderful pain through Lillie's body. She only got tighter and tighter.

The sensation of his cock hammering into her pussy after so much teasing was too much. Electricity crackled through her body and her mind went hazy. She could only scream in pure bliss.

His rapid thrusts were starting to give Sun cramps. He decided to focus on the pain to try and last a bit longer, but her sopping wet pussy wrapped so tightly around him beat it out by a tenfold.

"S-s-s-uuuuunnn! I'm cumming!" Lillie choked out. Her walls tightened even more around him. One last thrust from Sun and it was over.

Lillie screamed. Her entire body spasmed around his cock. Her pussy juices gushed out of her, coating Sun's legs in a layer of fluid. Sun groaned and shoved his cock as deep as it could go. Thick waves of cum burst from him and flooded Lillie's womb with semen. Lillie's eyes flew open and she arched her back. The sensation of Sun's burning hot seed filling her insides overtook every sense in her body. Sun's eyes rolled back on instinct and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He tried to keep still as he emptied his cum in her, but his entire body was trembling from the orgasm. He pumped the last few ropes of his seed into Lillie's womb before his orgasm died down.

The two were panting heavily. Lillie fell back on the towel and let out an ecstatic moan. She felt the huge load of Sun's cum sitting inside her. The warmth of it calmed her.

Sun's heart was hammering. He collapsed on top of Lillie and nuzzled against her cheek. "That... that was...." He couldn't even form a sentence from the afterglow he was feeling. "Wow." 

They sat in silence. Their breathing relaxed. Their strength came back. Sun slid his throbbing cock out of Lillie. A puddle of cum oozed out of her and on to the towel. Lillie let out a blissful moan. She scooped some up on her fingers and licked it off. Sun's cum was a bit salty, but it had a sickeningly sweet after taste that she was addicted to. 

The sky was turning a pale purple now and the first stars were appearing. The two gazed up at them wordlessly. Sun snaked his hand down and intertwined their fingers. 

"I love the stars. They're so pretty," Lillie said.

"You know what else pretty?"


End file.
